


DVa Goes to Disney World

by PickleofTruth



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleofTruth/pseuds/PickleofTruth
Summary: DVa decided to take a break from her Overwatch stuff to go have fun in Disney World.





	DVa Goes to Disney World

DVa decided to take a break from her Overwatch stuff to go have fun in Disney World. It was there she met Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, but they had terrible news for her.  
The evil Prince Hans has kidnapped Judy Hopps and is holding her ransom for money! Luckily, DVa was always ready to save the day, and she always knew how to properly punish evil.  
DVa barged into the Haunted Mansion ride and saw Hans holding a gagged Judy Hopps in his arms. He threatened DVa that she would never defeat him or save Judy, so he sent his minions, the Minions from Despicable Me, after DVa. DVa got out her Meka and blasted those little Minions penises off, as they all screamed in horror as every one of the little yellow butplug creatures had their penises blown off. Each one of the Minions died off as they lost their penises, and the Minions' souls were dragged to Hell by the Haunted Mansion ghosts for being annoying.   
DVa chased after Hans into the Journey Into Your Imagination ride next, and Hans used his dark magic to summon a bunch of anthromorphic Figment dragons to fight off DVa. DVa however was not in the mood for no dumb dragon business. She had a sword her good friend Nakoruru gave her and DVa slashed the sword at the evil Figment dragons' dicks, causing the dragon dicks to be sliced up into itty-bitty pieces. Even without their penises the Figment dragons tried to blow fire at DVa but she sent her Meka out to blow itself up on the Figment dragons, killing all of them.   
Next up, Hans ran to the Animal Kingdom. He again used his dark magic to turn the animals into anthro-furries to keep DVa off his trail. But DVa wasn't going to give up saving Judy Hopps! DVa didnt have her Meka with her this time, so she had to rely on her skills with her pistol to shoot off the evil furries by shooting their dicks off. However, these furries' dicks being blown off by DVa's pistol turned them back to good, since their dicks had Hans' dark magic within them that possessed them to do his bidding. With this knowledge in mind, DVa kept shooting at the furries' dicks to destroy the dicks and turn these furries into good guys, and the good thing was that after she shot each of their dicks, they grew new penises back. The furries thanked DVa for reverting them back to good and she was rewarded with a bag of bloody dicks.   
Final destination, Hans went to his lair, which was located in Star Wars land. He used his space powers to tansport himself and Judy away, and DVa had no idea where he went! Luckily since she was in Star Wars land, Ashoka Tano was working there and she used the Force to locate Hans' location which was underground. DVa thanked Ashoka and gave her the bag of dicks as a gift.  
When DVa went underground, Hans had Judy Hopps tied to a rope that dangled her over a pit of lava. DVa was very much worried for Judy's safety, and was very eager to punish Hans for his cruelty. Prince Hans demanded that if DVa wanted to save Judy from death, she'd have to kill Mickey Mouse and have Hans become Disney's new mascot.   
Mickey Mouse was in the Cinderella castle, looking at his stack of cash, when DVa crashed through his window. Mickey was terrified, but DVa used a gas-sleeping grenade that knocked Mickey out and put him to sleep, so she picked him up and kidnapped him.  
Mickey woke up to find himself underground with DVa and Hans and Judy. Hans was very excited to kill Mickey, and he got out his pistol, when DVa halted him and said she'd do the deed. DVa got out a knife and took Mickey's pants off. She used the knife to cut his mouse-penis off, as Mickey screamed and cried. Hans was smiling an evil grin as he saw this. Hans then asked DVa to shove Mickey's dick into his mouth and choke him to death with it.  
However DVa had a different idea. She used her own magical powers to get Mickey Mouse to regrow another dick, and this angered Hans. As Hans started to yell, DVa threw Mickey's detatched penis very hard right into Hans' mouth, causing him to choke on it. DVa then pounced on Hans and used her knife to slash his penis off, causing Hans to scream and gargle on the dick and blood in his mouth. DVa continued to stab where Hans' penis used to be, as he kept crying like a bitch. DVa then left Hans to suffer on the ground without his penis, as he continued to choke on the penis before he finally choked enough to die off. DVa then dumped Hans' dead body into the pit of lava, never to be seen again.   
DVa untied Judy Hopps and she rewarded DVa with bunny kisses. Mickey Mouse thanked DVa for defeating Hans and saving Judy Hopps, and he promised to reward her with a little bit of money. However DVa instead wanting dicks, so she handed Hans' detatched penis over to Mickey and asked him to use his secret science company to make a billion clones of the penis for all the women of the world to enjoy.   
Judy then showed DVa that she had a bunny penis, and she let DVa rip it of with her teeth as she continuily regrew it. A collection of Judy Hopps' detatched penises were now in DVa's possession.


End file.
